


True Love's Kiss

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko becomes a girl and it's not as magical as it seems in those shoujo mangas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kuroko woke up, feeling refreshed. Mornings like this only came when he had a good dream. Perhaps he did and just couldn’t remember. Not wanting to ruin it, he tried not to dwell on it and headed straight to the bathroom. Upon stepping inside, he saw himself in the mirror and noticed something was ...off. He couldn’t put it into words but had his face been always like this?

Shrugging it off as his imagination or probably leftovers of his good dream, he unbuttoned his pajama top and pulled down his pants.

Everything went downhill from there.

 

 

\--

 

 

Eyes closed in contentment and thin hands wrapped around the warmth of the ceramic cup, Teru hummed a song from a long time ago which Kuroko faintly remembered hearing from his childhood. Taking a sip of tea, she said, “Ahh, what a beautiful morning.”

Kuroko begged to differ.

He sat across her barely touching his food as he tried to come up possible reasons on how he got into this situation. Teru, however, sensed the  atmosphere around him even when he wore no emotions. The cup gave a soft thunk as she placed in on the table, catching his attention.

“Tecchan, is something the matter?” she asked, her voice laced with worry. “You seemed troubled.”

‘Troubled’ was putting it lightly. If one would look closely, big words of ‘worry’ was etched on his face. He didn’t want to ruin his grandmother’s morning with this but since she noticed, saying that it was nothing wouldn’t be enough. She could be stubborn if she wanted to.

Mentally preparing himself, he said, “Please don’t be surprised on what I’m about to say next.”

A frown became apparent on his Teru face, realizing that this could be a serious matter if her grandson was hesitating to tell her.

“I turned into a girl.”

Heavy silence fell between them. Eyes that had grown wiser over the years stared at him.

Finally she spoke, “Has your mother’s words gotten to you, Tecchan?”

Kuroko swore he heard something squawk outside but was too preoccupied staring at his grandmother. If he had let his emotions slip even for a second, his head would have hit the table and groan.

Her not believing his story was something he prepared himself. After several pinching of his cheeks to make sure it was real, nothing changed much on his outside appearance. The only proof he could say that he indeed changed sex was the essential part that made him a ‘he’ was missing. But he didn’t expect her thinking that the reason would be his mother.

“As much as I adore your mother, she is hard to handle sometimes,” his grandmother confessed. Kuroko shuddered and forced the memories of flashing lights and baby albums at the back of his mind.

“She loves you very much so you shouldn’t feel pressured about meeting your mother’s expectations.” She gave a warm smile at that.

Kuroko had no plans of meeting expectations especially since that they could never be met. It would be a surprise if she had made it her mission to find a magical spring where she could push him into and turn her only son into a girl. The only thing that was stopping her was his sensible father.

Regaining his composure, Kuroko answered, “No, it’s the truth.”

“Oh.” His grandmother took another sip and gave another smile. “If you’re worried, I still love you, Tecchan even if you’re now my granddaughter.”

She was truly a gentle and an accepting soul, and he was thankful for that. However, she was taking this situation too well.

Kuroko wondered if having your gender changed was a normal thing.

 

 

\--

 

 

Skipping school was out of the question. If Akashi caught word of his absence, there was no doubt he would send someone to check on him. Kuroko tried not to think any of his teammates coming over and the possible chaos that would ensue. Worse if they all came together. He had enough problems to think of so he wanted his sanity to be spared.

With Akashi’s eyes, he would know the truth for sure. If Kuroko dared lie, the consequence was a triple load to his menu. He treasured his life. But if he metioned his current situation, Akashi would understand, sensing him as the most sensible person in the team. Hopefully.

And so he made the decision to come to school. Go through the day while keeping the situation secret as much as possible and tell Akashi about it if prompted.

Risky but he could manage. He was glad that his transformation didn’t do any drastic change in his invisibility. Then again, he was the same average person as before. The girl version of himself wasn’t endowed with certain assets like that of his boy version. The realization made him sad.

His musings were cut off when a familiar voice called out to him. “Morning, Kurokocchi!”

Turning around, he saw Kise jogging towards him, a smile on his face.

Any girl would faint at the sheer radiance of the smile even if they only got a glimpse of it. Kuroko however felt like he was about to go blind from overexposure of the sparkles surrounding Kise. The cheery atmosphere was clashing with his already sour one. As much as the urge to hit the face with an ignite pass was strong, he should be patient as Kise’s personal instructor.

“Good morning, Kise-kun.”

At his greeting, Kise’s smile dropped much to Kuroko’s confusion.

The blonde circled around him, golden eyes piercing. The sudden attention unnerved and annoyed Kuroko.

Suddenly Kise zoomed in to his face.

“Kurokocchi,”--this triggered warning alarms in his head--“you look different.”

The response to that came in the form of a powerful jab that left Kise on the ground, clutching his sides. Kuroko used that opportunity to escape as other students started to crowd, ignoring the anguished cry, “That hurts, Kurokocchi!”

 

 

\--

 

 

For the rest of the day, Kuroko successfully avoided everyone especially Kise. When the bell rang for lunch, he immediately slipped out of the classroom and went to a secluded part of the yard, hiding behind a tree as he ate lunch in peace. But once practice came, there was no escape. At this rate, he needed to tell Akashi once practice starts.

Now the final bell of the day.

Kuroko stood up, and was done gathering his things when the door slid open with a bam. Everyone in the classroom turned to find Murasakibara standing at the doorway. It took a few quick steps and he was already in front of the phantom player.

“What’s wrong Murasakibara-kun?” he asked, having a bad feeling.

“Aka-chin’s orders,” was the simple words.

“What do--!” Large hands got hold of Kuroko then found himself tucked under his teammate’s arm. “Please put me down!”

“No way,” Murasakibara drawled.

Kuroko’s classmates stood in awe as they watched him get taken away by a giant.

 

 

\--

 

 

The peaceful lunch Kuroko had earlier wasn’t what happened in the school building. Apparently, Kise caused a ruckus while looking for him and asked everyone in the team if they had seen him. To make certain that Kuroko won’t skip practice, Akashi asked Murasakibara to get the phantom player once school ended.

Now that he was caught (or kidnapped in this case), Akashi called for an emergency meeting with only the six of them. Kuroko had no choice but to tell everything that had happened since his transformation.

“I see.” Akashi nodded, as if Kuroko’s situation was a simple matter that could easily be resolved. “Unfortunately, I don’t know how this phenomena happened.”

Kuroko shouldn’t have kept his hopes up.

Murasakibara opened another bag of chips. Kuroko lost count at some point in his storytelling. “So Kuro-chin’s a girl now? Can you still play?”

“Yes,” was Kuroko’s determined response.

“You’ll have to double up your training if you want to keep up.” Trust Akashi to still think about their training regimen even in this situation. At the very least, it wasn’t a triple load like he feared.

“Wait Kurokocchi, why did you have to hit me earlier?” Kise interjected after not hearing any reasons about the incident earlier.

Kuroko counted three seconds before saying, “Reflex.”

Kise looked bewildered at that. “That’s it?”

“Also you annoyed me.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a girl, Tetsu,” Aomine piped in, ignoring Kise who was now in the corner of the locker room, wallowing in tears. “Your chest didn’t develop at all.”

Sadly there was no ball nearby so he could experience what it would look like to hit Aomine square on his face. Kise reacted in his place, letting out a horrified gasp. “Aominecchi!”

“Perhaps the gods punished you for your mistakes in your past and gave you incredibly bad luck,” Midorima said, pushing his glasses up before proceeding to hand over a rock to Kuroko. “This should help you.”

Kuroko stared at the unusual gift. “...Thank you, Midorima-kun,” he said tentatively.

Aomine’s face scrunched up at the incredulity. “How is a rock supposed to help Tetsu? Throw it at people who pissed him off?”

Kuroko placed a steely gaze at him. “Is Aomine-kun volunteering to be my target practice?”

“If you want one, use Kise.”

“Why me?!”

Midorima let out a ‘hmph!’ “Fools. It is Aquarius’ lucky item for today. If he were to put it under his pillow, it will increase his luck tenfold thus thwarting the bad luck that could have been the main reason of his transformation.”

Murasakibara continued to munch on the chips. “Does Mido-chin have lucky items for everyone?”

“Yes, it’s a hassle to stay away from people with bad luck so I bring all lucky items for each day as preparation.”

Everyone decided at that moment that they didn’t want to know the extent of Midorima’s obsession with Oha Asa.

Akashi chose that moment to wrap it all up. “We should go back to practice. Are there any questions?”

Aomine raised his hand. “Yeah, where’s Tetsu going to change?”

 

 

\--

 

 

“I can’t believe it… Tetsu-kun is cool even as a girl!” Momoi exclaimed, wrapping Kuroko in a tight hug. She pulled away then put her hands on his shoulder, eyes sparkling. “Of course you can use the girl’s locker room and I’ll keep it a secret to the other managers. Also don’t worry, I will tell you what you need to know what it means to be a woman.”

Kuroko slowly turned his gaze at Aomine and Kise who were inching towards the door and ready to bolt.

“Tetsu, practice is going to start and you know, Akashi won’t be happy if we miss it,” Aomine reasoned.

Kise gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, sorry Kurokocchi.”

And the two went out.

 

 

\--

 

 

The next day wasn’t as refreshing as yesterday. Agreeing to follow Midorima’s advice was one of the worst decisions he made in his life. The splitting headache he woke up to didn’t seem to leave no matter what even after drinking medicine for it. Still, he left for school.

It became hell for everyone.

The passes he sent to everyone in practice was enough to make their hands burn, except Aomine who seemed to be having a fun time as usual. Midorima received the brunt of it all. Much to everyone’s relief, Kuroko asked to be excused as the headache only worsened.

The school nurse gave him medicine before letting himself crash to bed.

Opening his eyes again, he was surprised to see someone sitting beside his bed. “Kise-kun?”

Kise had a big smile. “Practice was over so I brought your bag and stuff,” he said, placing the bag on the bed. “And are you feeling well?”

At the question, Kuroko realized that his head still had this tingling feeling but mostly fine.

“Yes and thank you. You didn’t have to trouble yourself,” he said softly.

“It’s okay. I volunteered.”

As Kuroko rummaged through his things to check if he forgot something, he could feel Kise’s gaze on him. Looking up, he met with golden eyes. “You’re staring,” he said.

Having been caught in the act, Kise got flustered started to rub his head. “S-Sorry.” Then a nervous laugh.

“Is there something on my face?” Kuroko asked, curious.

“No that’s not it. I’m just glad that you’re still you,” Kise answered, still smiling.

For some reason, this smile seemed different from the usual smiles Kuroko had seen from Kise. Not the smile he frequently saw being flashed at his fangirls or used in magazine covers. Not the smile he frequently saw during practice or matches. This smile felt sincere but why were his lips were trembling?

Kuroko tore his attention away from the lips and looked at Kise straight on. “Kise-kun is strange,” he commented, “Of course, I am still me.”

This time Kise laughed out loud. Kuroko was a bit confused at what was funny but since it seemed that his friend was having fun, he didn’t mind. The laugh felt nice to hear.

“We should drop by at MajiBa for a bit. It’ll be my treat,” Kise offered with a wink.

“Then please order the large size vanilla milkshake,” Kuroko said without a beat, seizing the opportunity.

And somehow, the tingling sensation in his head disappeared.

 

 

\--

 

 

The next few days, Kuroko hoped for the day he would wake up to being normal boy. However, there was no such luck. Others suggested things to help him (and no, he didn’t want to get another advice from Midorima).

Murasakibara gave him snacks. Lots of snacks. Mostly vanilla. They weren’t exactly helpful but appreciated the offer nonetheless. At least he had a decent amount of vanilla-flavored snacks that would keep him happy.

Aomine believed there was a magical spring out there that would solve the problem. He gave him a hard jab on his side.

Akashi heard of those springs as well and offered him a chance to go there by plane. Apparently they were a lot of them and located in China. He politely declined the offer.

Momoi tried to give him a special dish that was said to be a cure. He was about to decline when Aomine came into the scene, stealing the black substance then taking off with a scream saying that stuff like that shouldn’t be allowed to be consumed. The manager chased after him, also screaming on how she would burn all of his gravure magazines. They went at it for hours.

Finally, Kuroko decided that a trip to the bookstore will certainly be more helpful  and relieve the stress. As much as he appreciated everyone’s desire to help, it only brought back the headache.

The smell of the books lifted up his spirits and he proceeded to browse around. That was when he overheard a group of girls talking loudly in the romance section.

“Isn’t it romantic?” the first girl swooned.

“Yeah, the prince’s kiss broke the spell and she returned to her original self!” the second girl exclaimed.

The third girl sighed, ready to go off to fantasy land. “Ahh, true love’s kiss. I wish it can happen to me one day.”

Those things would only happen in fiction. But Kuroko had no right to judge especially in his current state. He moved to another section to avoid hearing another conversation. But it seemed fate had another plan for him. In the magazine section, a group of girls were huddled around and squealing to themselves. He wasn’t surprised why.

Kise Ryouta was in the front cover, wearing the clothes like he was meant to wear them. Kuroko found himself walking towards an open area, staring at the cover. His mind reeled back to the day at the clinic with Kise’s smile and laugh still fresh in his memory.

Kuroko shook his head. Why was he remembering that all of a sudden?

The stress of this transformation must have been getting to him. He should just head home.

 

 

\--

 

 

On the twelfth day day since his transformation, Kuroko was already desperate. He needed to find a solution fast. His parents were going to be back in town later that night. If his mother would find out… no he didn’t want to think about it for his sanity’s sake. However, walking nonstop along the hallway and just thinking wasn’t exactly helping either.

He let out a sigh. Perhaps he should just accept his fate in his mother’s hands.

As he was walking back to his classroom, he happened to pass by an open door. For some reason, he felt compelled to take a peek.

Kise was slumped over the desk, his arms being used as a pillow. There was no practice that day so Kise must have taken that chance to take a nap. Kuroko could only imagine how hard it was to juggle his model work and basketball practice. He entered, his steps slow until he reached Kise’s desk and crouched down. His finger poked the cheek, earning an incoherent mumble. It brought a small smile on his face. Kise was like a kid even if some of his fans said that he looked like a prince.

The prince’s kiss broke the spell and she returned to her original form, the words rang in Kuroko’s head.

Without any hesitation, he inched forward. If it did break the curse, then everything was solved. But the thought of it not breaking, then it meant that Kise wasn’t ‘the one true love’ like in those books. Somehow that thought brought a hint of sadness in his heart.

His lips met with Kise’s. Just a simple touch.

Then he stopped and leaned away. That didn’t feel magical at all. What was he doing? First of all, stealing a kiss from a sleeping person without the other person knowing was bad. He should really go home.

Readying himself to stand up, Kise stirred in his sleep. Kuroko froze, watching golden eyes revealed themselves, still heavy with sleep. Time stood still. No excuse came to mind on why he was there, why he was close.

Kise blinked. “...Kurokocchi?” he said, voice low.

Before he knew it, his palm connected to Kise’s face and sent him back to dreamland. The poor unsuspecting blonde was now on the ground with a bright red palm print.

Kuroko was already out of the classroom, walking fast. His face was hot, heart was racing and the warm, fluttery sensation in his stomach wouldn’t go away. Then the headache came back.

Feeling unwell, he went home and stayed inside his room. His parents came home but he was asleep when they arrived.

 

 

\--

 

 

And the next morning, Kuroko returned to normal. No magical transformation. He just went to the bathroom as usual and found that he was a boy again. When went down the stairs, his parents greeted him, remaining oblivious to what had happened to their son while his grandmother drank her tea and gave him a warm smile.

He relayed the good news to the team. Momoi hugged the lights out of him, Murasakibara showed him with more snacks, Akashi congratulated him with a simple pat on his shoulder.

“This is Aquarius’ lucky item for today,” Midorima said as he handed over a white-out pen. He then looked away, pushing his glasses. “Think of it as an apology for the other day.”

“Finally!” Aomine cheered at the news. “Satsuki can now stop with her horrible food experiments and making me eat them.”

Momoi proceeded to hit Aomine with her clipboard repeatedly.

“That’s great, Kurokocchi,” Kise said, flashing a smile. “To celebrate, I’ll treat you to ice cream.”

Kuroko stared, the stuff that happened replayed in his mind. It seemed that Kise didn’t have any recollection. He didn’t know if he should feel disappointed or relieved but he thought that it was okay this way.

“Now you’re the one who’s staring, Kurokocchi,” Kise joked.

With a small smile, Kuroko said, “I’m just thinking that Kise-kun is really Kise-kun.”

“Eh?”

“Oi, Kise!” Aomine came back with new bumps on his head. “Treat me to an ice cream too.”

“What?! I’m only treating Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed.

“Kise-chin, buy me umaibou,” Murasakibara requested, his mouth drooling at the thought of the snack.

“Not you too Murasakicchi!”


End file.
